Dust in the Wind
by XxXtheCelestialDragonXxX
Summary: A sad Angst filled fic starring Haruhi, because what would happen to her if her father died and she didn't have the Host club the help her stand back up after she fell, what happens when they finally find out about how she is doing after they've all graduated. Future!fic takes place after high school!


**Dust in the Wind**

**Okay here is my first Ouran High School Host Club Fic. I hope you all like it, and keep an eye out for more Fairy Tail Fictions and even some Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater!**

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC SO SORRY! **

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_Independence_…

That was her strength and her weakness, it made her stronger but it also made her unbearably stubborn.

Maybe that's what drove them away…

Maybe that's why they stopped contacting her and meeting up with her…

She could name so many reasons as to why they just dropped everything and left her after each one graduated… even Tamaki and Hikaru

She thought back to all the times she complained, all the times she told them to leave her alone, she didn't mean it anymore, she missed them so much.

Especially now…

Because now she was completely _alone… _

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

It was raining when she had received the call she always dreaded.

She was reminiscing on old memories of the friends who had seemingly abandoned her almost a year ago when the phone rang.

_'__I really hope that this storm isn't a thunderstorm' _she thought as she walked to her home line, she picked up the telephone answering politely to whoever would be calling (secretly hoping it was one of 'her boys') "Hello, Fujioka Haruhi speaking" "Haruhi, dear, I have terrible news!" it was misuzu with a terribly quivery voice, as if she was choking back sobs Haruhi's heart gripped in fear, "y-your poor father, he was in a terrible accident, it was a hit and run-" the young girl's voice interrupted softly, "Misuzu, is he okay?" she asked sternly needing an answer, "n-no!" the older man(woman) wailed.

At that moment lightning struck and a loud bang of thunder sounded as Haruhi dropped the phone, all she could think was '_not again not again not again no no no!' _ she felt as if she couldn't breathe, but still she sprinted out of the house after grabbing some money for the train fee.

She arrived at Misuzu's inn an hour later, rushing inside she saw that the close family friend wasn't present, but knowing Haruhi would come rushing over he had left a note saying which hospital they would be at, she was rushing out yet again.

She stormed into the waiting room and was quickly met by the older man who had a grim look on his face, her heart clenched again, "I'm sorry Haruhi, but he didn't make it" tears were rushing down his face, he opened his arms expecting the broken girl to rush in for a hug, but at those words Haruhi became temporarily emotionless.

Misuzu didn't understand the girl's lack of tears and sadness, but stayed by her side because he knew this was how she coped. They walked to the morgue and signed papers, Haruhi was eighteen going on nineteen soon so she handled most of the files, Misuzu insisted on being in charge of the funeral arangments and Haruhi put up no arguments.

She was given money for her trip home and was bid a tearful farewell.

As soon as Haruhi entered her small empty apartment and locked the door she collapsed. Finally allowing herself to succumb to the pain in her heart she was a pile of tears and sobs, she wailed out to any god that would listen to allow this to be some horrendous nightmare, she hollered asking why they had to take everything special away from her, first her mother, then her friends, and finally her father. She cried alone the whole night and when the sun rose and the worst of her breakdown passed she decided to do something she had given up on five months ago.

After school ended and she and the Hitachins graduated, none of the ex-host club members called her or texted her, missing the wacky group she decided to try contacting them, but for some reason they never answered or replied; after trying for months she gave up and accepted that they grew tired of their 'commoner toy' and simply decided against answering her.

So now, the day after her father passed she picks up her phone and dials the last persons he spoke to from the group….

_Voicemail _

She sighs still on the verge of tears, "Hikaru? It's Haruhi, I hate to bug but I just wanted to talk I was hoping you would answer, it was a fat chance but worth a try" her voice cracked slightly, "anyways goodbye I'll try calling someone else" she hung up and tried Kaoru, then Tamaki, after that she dialed Honey, then Mori, and finally she called Kyoya. Some went straight to voicemail some rang until in went to voicemail she left a message each time and gave up slumping onto her bed.

_'__Why did everything get taken from me, everything that really mattered? It's all gone now… I'm alone' _Tamaki's words from her first year echoed in her ears "_as long as you're with me you won't ever be alone" _she scoffed as tears prickled her eyes again.

Blinking furiously she stood up, "NO! I am not going to cry anymore, I have to move on, on my own!" she said aloud to herself and went about cleaning up her house from the mess she made throughout the previous night.

In the couple weeks before the funeral, Haruhi had gotten a job and was earning enough to support her and keep her apartment. She had stood up in a situation that many people would have fallen hard, her only problem was she never smiled. Finally the dark day came and it bugged Haruhi that it was such a bright and shiny day that marked the finality of her father's death, still she stayed monotone behind the small crowed that showed for the event. She was the last to leave and stayed well into the night before heading home.

Another two smile-less weeks passed before some good news actually entered her life, she had received a scholarship for a near-by law school that she had signed up for. However, even though she felt proud that she had made it in she still didn't smile; she saw no reason to smile.

Time went on for Haruhi, she now had two picture frames where her mother's stood and was again at the top of her class in her school. She had physically matured nicely since her first year at high school and was a popular topic among the guys; however she never accepted any offers thrown her way. Her life was routine of work and school, any free time she had was given to over studying and overworking, she exhausted herself but was often praised for her successes.

And on some late nights when she hadn't worked enough to knock her out immediately once she hit the pillow, she would cry out for her father, sometimes even her friends.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**_FIVE MONTHS LATER_**

Haruhi walked in the nicer side of town her dull expression painted her face as she headed towards a famous bakery she had heard about, she had new neighbors in her apartments and she going to give them a cake as a house warming gift. She may not be the happy girl she once was, but she still had one of the kindest hearts.

She walked into the establishment and was immediately surrounded by the sweet and calming fragrance that left a small pang in her heart from the distant memory of an old friend. She though she heard a gasp or two, but she walked straight towards the counter and ordered one of the cakes that were already made and walked out, she walked to her car that she inherited from her father.

Behind her she heard the bakery door thrown open and several feet running towards her, "Haru-Chan!" she froze, that voice sounded too painstakingly familiar, her chest squeezed tight and breathing was difficult. Slowly she turned to see Honey and Mori running to her, the shorter one held a bright smile on his face. He ran to her and squeezed her tight careful not to squish the cake in her hands, she was shocked to see the blonde standing an inch taller than her. Both stood back and stared the now nineteen years old girl, they smiled expecting her to smile back and greet them happily. But even Mori was shocked when she looked down before turning away from them.

They ran after her again, "Haru~ what's wrong? We haven't seen you in almost two years!" he whined, while Haruhi was just trying to keep the tears away, all of them even these two had caused her pain and now they were expecting her to just accept them back, no not after everything she had gone through, maybe five months ago, but it'll take a lot more than just bumping into them on the street.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Honey, but too much has happened and I can't deal with this right now" she said before getting into her car and driving away, leaving two very worried men.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The six men still stayed in touch after high school and still went out with each other for vacations and fun times, but now Honey had called them together for a different reason than normal.

The six of them gathered at Mori's mansion and surrounded a tearful Haninozuka, they looked at him questioningly, "What's wrong with Haru-chan?" he whined and his words shocked all of them except Mori who already knew, "What brings her up?" Kaoru asked wide eyed.

The blonde sniffled before wiping his eyes, "We ran into her the other day and she didn't even speak to us, she looked really sad!" everyone was worried now. They had all gotten very busy after high school and they were afraid to admit that she often slipped their minds.

"Kyoya, can you search anything on her?" came Mori strong voice, said man nodded before typing furiously on his ever present laptop, "Oh.." came his worrying reply. All the ex-host club members surrounded him before Hikaru choked out, "H-her father died"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

It was one of Haruhi's bad days, when she had just wanted to cry, but she refused to do so, she just worked herself harder studying and cleaning, she had no work today and school was over for the week.

She was mumbling to herself trying desperately to keep her thoughts from wandering, but then there was a knock at the door, she groaned and stood up.

She opened the door before she tried to quickly shut it, stopped by Mori's hand.

She sighed stepping out of the way to allow six tall men in.

They all walked in and let themselves look around, they noticed the large bedroom at the end of the hall that was obviously locked, they noticed that the shelves that used to be covered with pictures of her and her father or her friends was now void of anything, and they noticed the second picture that marked her father's death.

After they were settled down from their self-given tour Haruhi found the nerve to ask, "Why are you all here?" she sounded serious no humor what so ever, "Isn't it acceptable to visit an old friend?" Kyoyo asked keeping the worry and the strain from his always calm voice, "not after two years" she saw Tamaki visibly flinch, "Now if you would be so kind as to leave, I'm busy" she had to resist running up to one of them and hugging them, she hadn't felt a real hug in so long and she hated to admit it, but when Honey hugged her those few weeks ago she had to stop herself from melting into his warmth. "Doing what?" Kaoru asked "All this homework is finished" Hikaru added as they held up the papers she had been stressing over, she sighed, "fine! Stay as long as you want!" her voice cracked as she stormed into her room.

Everyone looked down guiltily, none daring to speak; they sat like this for a good five minutes before Honey stood up and walked away towards her room.

Like he suspected it was unlocked, she wanted the comfort that she had denied herself. He softly opened the door and entered, "do you know what it's like to feel completely abandoned?" she asked softly and he could hear the tears in her voice. He sat down next to her saying a soft "no, no I don't" in response, "none of you really do, none of you really understand what you did" the door opened again, but those standing in the doorway refused to come any closer except for Mori who came and sat on the other side of her, "none of you understand what I went through or how you all just showing up makes it all worse" she brought her hands to her face, "Tell us" came the deep voice to her right, the final four gained the courage to come sit with the two oldest men, "My mother died, and I became independent, I wanted nothing to do with the help of others, I hated bothering any one so I had little friends, and then I met all of you, you made me feel beautiful like I had people who still loved me when they didn't need to even when you drove me crazy, then you all left one by one and I felt abandoned, I tried calling, but no one ever answered, I missed you all so much, and then my dad died and I couldn't help but think the world hated me for taking everything I loved away in one way or another, and now you all just show up, maybe because you felt bad or something, but you just show up out of the blue and expect me to just run to you and be happy until you get bored again and leave!" she was trying to keep as many tears out of her frustrated rant as she could.

They stared at her in shock, all thinking what did she possibly do to deserve so much pain?

She broke under their stares turning to her right and crying into Mori's chest.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

After that night, the ex-host club refused to leave her alone, they stayed by her side all the time, either all together or individually, taking her places and helping her with various things.

It took a while but ever so slowly and painstakingly they brought her smile back, they brought back her happiness.

She didn't need to fall in love or to be swept off her feet like any other girl would expect from six gorgeous men, all she needed were her best friends to come back for her.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**_I honestly didn't know how to end it, I was going to end it with her crying on Mori's chest, but it felt too sad, too cliffy in a way, so I thought I would add something small, sweet, and a little happy into the ending, therefor you get that tiny little part right there ^^^ _**

**_Please review, and I'm sorry for the sad angsty Stories I've written, I have some prompts in mind that will be a little more happy and cute!_**

**_-XxXtheCelestialDragonXxX_**


End file.
